


A is for Awake

by fiery_day



Series: Alphabet One Shots [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, chamomile tea, finally got around to editing, little to no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiery_day/pseuds/fiery_day
Summary: Damian wakes up in the middle of the night to find the rest of the family awake as well. Except for Tim.





	A is for Awake

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters; they belong to their respective owners.
> 
> I disregard canon because who knows what comics canon is?

Damian woke up slowly from his sleep. He laid in bed as the last vestiges of his dream left his mind. His body felt heavy. His mind had woken up before his body which was unusual. He tried to find what woke him up using his other senses, but he didn’t hear or smell anything that might have caused him to stop dreaming. When he finally sat up, he noticed the red numbers of his alarm clock said he only slept for two hours. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep without something to drink, he walked downstairs to the kitchen to make himself some chamomile tea.

The hallway was dark as Damian opened his door. The window at the far end of the hall cast enough light from the moon that he could make out the shapes and lines of the paintings and stands in the hallway. There was a strong gust of wind that caused the house to shudder and settle into its foundations. It seemed that the weather was going to change again. They were in the season where the temperature was mercurial as was the precipitation. It made the nights out on the rooftops of Gotham miserable. As Damian came upon the kitchen he heard the murmur of talking with some laughter and a light in the kitchen. 

“—completely serious, well as serious as a drunk can be,” Damian heard Grayson say over the sound of muffled laughter. Peering through the doorway Damian saw Grayson and Todd sitting at the kitchen bar facing each other with mugs in front of them. Todd was bent over his drink snickering while Grayson looked like he was finishing wildly gesticulating.

“What’s got you up, bratling?” Todd asked after he caught his breath. Grayson turned around and smiled widely at him despite the dark bags under his eyes. Todd looked marginally better, but he still had a weary set to his shoulders.

“Tt. Your obnoxious cackles could be heard throughout the house. I find myself surprised no one else has stormed down here demanding you cease,” Damian retorted, studiously ignoring Todd’s mutter of only little brats were asleep. Damian filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove to boil. The chamomile tea was high in the cabinet, so he jumped onto the counter to reach it.

“Master Damian, please get down from there. It is not proper to jump on kitchen counters. I am happy to help you get your tea,” a mild voice said from behind him. Damian jumped down and turned to see Pennyworth, Father, and Cain in the doorway. Father and Cain still had wet hair, so they were just now coming upstairs from the cave. It was surprising to see Pennyworth still up because he usually was the first to wake up in the morning.

“Everything alright with the case?” Grayson asked while getting up to free a seat. He took his mug to the sink to wash it out.

“Yes, just making sure I got all the evidence and information gathered before closing the file on the computer,” Father said while sitting in the spot Grayson vacated next to Todd while Cain nodded and opened the fridge to grab a snack. “I’m happy this case is closed. Maybe I can catch a few extra hours of sleep before the next crisis.”

“Where’s the Replacement? He’s usually awake at this time,” Todd asked looking towards the doorway. He had moved slightly away when Father sat down and seemed to be on the edge of getting up.

“Please don’t call your brother that,” Father sighed. Todd just rolled his eyes.

“Master Timothy went to bed shortly after coming home. He has an important meeting in the morning,” Pennyworth replied placing a mug of tea in front of Damian and Father. He took Todd’s empty mug to wash out in the sink before placing it in the dishwasher. 

“How odd that Tim is asleep at four in the morning while the rest of us are awake,” Dick mused looking slyly at Pennyworth’s nonplussed expression.

“He needs the sleep,” Father replied.

“We all need sleep,” Cain said. She grabbed Todd by the arm and pulled him towards the doorway, completely ignoring his complaints about wanting to go to a safehouse.

“Miss Cassandra is correct,” Pennyworth took the mugs of Damian and Father shooing them and Grayson upstairs.

“Goodnight Damian, Dick,” Father said heading to his bed room.

“’Night, Bruce.”

“Goodnight, Father.”

“Do you need a bed time story read to you, Dami?” Grayson teased.

Damian just shot him a glare and closed his door slightly harder than necessary. He could hear Grayson’s light laugh travel down the hallway. He checked his security before making certain his alarm for seven-thirty was still on. He climbed into bed and felt his exhaustion pulling at his eyelids. His body slowly relaxed into sleep. 

Of course, this was all ruined by his alarm three hours later.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed it, Alfred totally drugged Tim.
> 
> I sometimes wake up before my body does. Do you ever wake up and your body's still in sleep paralysis? I actually think it feels nice sometimes.
> 
> Edited 28 September 2019. Minor grammar and spelling mistakes were fixed.


End file.
